Field
This disclosure generally relates to providing improved or extended spectral response to near infrared light or signals in photographic and/or other image capture devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to improving or extending the capabilities of a photodetector or photodiode to detect or receive a near infrared light or signal in an image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Various configurations of imaging equipment may use near infrared (NIR) or longer wavelength light or signals for a variety of purposes. For example, human-machine interfaces (HMI) may utilize NIR or IR light or signals to communicate movement or other commands, for example gesture control. Machine “vision” systems may use NIR or longer wavelength light, allowing a machine or computer to “see” or otherwise optically view a scene or event. In many instances, one or more NIR sensors may sense the NIR signals, for example a back-side illuminated (BSI) sensor capable of detecting NIR signals. As advances in technology lead to the reduction in size of computers and other machines, the NIR sensors used in these devices may also become smaller. However, some image sensors may physically be unable to fully realize a NIR signal, for example due to the longer wavelength of NIR signals. Accordingly, systems and methods to allow these image sensors to more fully realize NIR signals in an imaging system would be beneficial.